The Red Dawn Guild
by Rigbutter96
Summary: The Kingdom of Fiore is about to get rocked. from the shadows they have watched, rumors spreading of their power. All guilds have heard of the Akatsuki Guild. And now, it is time for them to get the message: The Red Dawn is here to stay! Slight Anime crossovers from Rosario Vampire, Bleach, and Soul Eater. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thought of this in the middle of driving home. Just had to write it because it's a very rare pairing. Takes place in the middle of the seven years that Natsu and company are gone. It will be a god-like Naruto, with my favorite characters from the anime in the mix. For the record, this will be a harem with some crossover girls: Mizore, Rukia, Tsubaki, Konan, and Blair.**

**Now to address the people. My other fics I have some writers block on, so please review or PM with suggestions on how the story should unfold.**

**On with the show!**

(Chapter 1- From Dawn till Dusk., A message is sent)

It has been five years since Tenrou Island. In those years, Fairy Tail had fallen on hard times. It was now only the fifth most powerful guild. All of the other guilds had flourished because of this, getting stronger and stronger, while Fairy Tail weaker and weaker.

The guild Sabertooth had become the most powerful guild, now. It was obvious that it would be. They had some of the most powerful Mages in all of Fiore as members. They bosted the success of hundreds of completed S-Class assignments.

But, rumors were spreading of another guild. A guild filled with nothing but S-Class Mages. That the only way to find them, was by invitation. It was rumored that they took nothing below A-Class Missions. The only evidence of their existence was a single symbol: A small, red, nimbus cloud.

Even the people who employed them would, as soon as the job was taken and paid for, forget the faces of the members. All the other guilds had been very nervous about this. It was reported that all missions taken by the members were completed with brutal efficiency.

The guild even took on the more seedier missions from anyone. Assassinations, extortion, as long as the mission was above A-Rank, they would be hired for it. Even the Mage Council had no knowledge of this guild, other than that they existed outside of their control.

But, those rumors were soon to end.

It was time for the world to recognize the might of the rumored guild: Akatsuki!

(Sabertooth meeting hall)

Jiemma sat in his high backed chair, a neutral look on his face as he looked at the meetings occupants. Sting, Rogue, Orga, Minerva, and Yukino were all assembled. They were his elites. Besides Yukino, that is. She was here at his request.

Clearing his throat, the old Guild Master spoke, "You have all been called here for one reason. We have gotten a message from some very important people. They have requested a meeting with me, and have asked that all of you come specifically. Now, all of you need to pay attention, as we might be able to get some very powerful allies out of this. The ones who have contacted s are…"

Everyone leaned forward, trying to learn as much as they could about these potential allies they might have. Minerva licked her lips at how powerful these allies would be.

"… The Akatsuki."

Everyone stared at their Guild Master in shock. The Akatsuki were infamous for being an illegal guild, one of the most powerful, if the rumors were true. To have them as allies would surely increase Sabertooth's own. It was no rumor that Jiemma had attempted to contact the secretive guild, if to ally or have some of his members train with the masters of the guild.

Jiemma continued, " we have been invited to a secluded meeting place, where we will be transported to the guilds location by a senior member. We will be having a meeting with their Guild Master, so be on your best behavior. The man has to be strong to control so many S-Class mages at once. As such, teat even their junior and apprentice members. If we play our cards right, we will gain a very powerful ally, and maybe, just maybe, we will learn a few secrets of their power."

All the assembled members understood what he meant by that. It was a, be nice or I will kill you things.

Yukino sighed as she thought of her friend. He had stopped writing his weekly letters a few weeks ago, and she had been worried. The two of them had been best of friends all of their childhoods. He was there for her when her sister was taken. But, when he used his magic, they learned something both terrible and wonderful.

He had a very powerful type of magic at his disposal.

He was Demon-God Slayer, a legendary type.

When he had found out, his parents had disowned him, calling him a monster, a demon. When that happened, he had simply left. Then, years later, he had sent her letters, telling her that he had founded a guild and that he had become even more powerful.

She had been happy for him, and informed him so. Now, she was worried about him. Had something happened?

She sighed as she thought, 'Only time will tell.'

(The Next Day- Konoha Village, edge of the Ironwood Forest)

Yukino was slightly surprised at the location of the meeting spot in her home village of Konoha. She had not anticipated this, and was happy to see that things stayed relatively the same. However, the people seemed more on edge, as if they were scared.

When they arrived in the main square, they had spread out so as to not be conspicuous. Yukino had decided to wear a black skirt that stopped at her thighs, thigh high white heeled boots, a ruffled white shirt, and her signature flower in her silver hair.

She casually walked around the square, occasionally eyeing the merchandise of some of the stalls when she saw him.

He was a very large man, standing at about 6'8". He had on a black mask and white and black hood that showed his eyes, which were red with green pupils. He had on a black cloak with nine red nimbus clouds on it. He had a giant package on his back and looked annoyed as he looked back and called out to someone.

"Oi, Brat, if you don't hurry up, we'll be late. And being late will not make Leader happy." His voice was deep and strong, full of confidence and experience. From down the street came a small boy with dark hair and red eyes with commas in them. His hair was spiked in the shape of a porcupine and he wore a black cloak similar to the older mans. Under it he had on a black shirt and pants with black boots. He stood agt about 3'8", putting his age at about six or seven.

"I'm sorry sir. Its just, I kind of wanted to go and get some cookies from the baker." His voice was squeaky, like a mouse. The larger man nodded and motioned with his hand to follow as he walked into the square, the boy following. When he got there, he sat on a bench, the boy being allowed to run off to the merchants.

The man sighed as he said, "A black dusk always makes way for the Red Dawn."

Jiemma, after hearing the coded phrase, sat down next to the intimidating man. He leaned back slightly, and spoke in a casual tone. "It certainly is a beautiful day. But, as for me, I prefer the Dawn."

"And why is that?" The man asked.

"A bright and Red Dawn is a beauty that many cannot pass up." Was his answer. The man seemed to study Jiemma, making the elder man sweat. After a minute the man stood.

"Follow me. We must discuss something." The man growled out.

He lead the Guild Master out of the square, both of their followers in pursuit.

They were led to a secluded area outside of Konoha in the Ironwoods. A clearing with a table and chairs. After all of them were seated, introductions were made.

"My name is Kakuzu of the Five Hearts. The boy next to me is Gama. Are you the representatives from Sabertooth?" The now named Kakuzu asked.

Jiemma nodded and answered. "Yes we are. Now, before we continue can you answer a few questions, such as, how is your guild structured?"

Kakuzu sighed and said. "Fine. Our guild is based off of a system of ten. The cloaks we wear indicate our positions in the guild. There is one clouded officer, and one nine clouded officer. You get the meaning. All officers over three clouds are allowed an apprentice, and the only ten clouded officer is the Master, who is the strongest in the guild. As you can see, I am a nine clouded officer, making me an elite mage.

"Apprentices don't get clouds until they have faced the trials and gained a satisfactory amount of strength and the approval of his Master, he then challenges a clouded officer for his position. If he beats the officer, he gets the position, if he doesn't, he is put in the normal guild, the ones who take the A-Class missions."

Jiemma was pleased to know of the guild, if only a little bit. "Now that that has been answered, let us go to your guild."

Kakuzu nodded as he stood and went to the center of the clearing. Once there, he flared his power and a complex seal appeared in the field. He then went through some hand signs, confusing the mages from Sabertooth. After a minute, a giant gate appeared that had a door in it. Kakuzu beckoned the mages and as he opened the door, swallowing them up.

(Akatsuki Guild, Portcullis hall)

The mages appeared in a large room with ten circles in it. Kakuzu stepped out of the circle and the mages followed, amazed at the guild. All over the walls were pictures of mages and their achievements, trophies, tapestries, and doors leading to various rooms.

After five minutes of walking, they made it to, what they assumed, was the Guild Masters study. Kakuzu knocked and a muffled open came out.

When she stepped into the room, Yukino's eyes widened. The guild master was a tall, and handsome man. He had on a straw hat and a whites helmet/mask with swirls on it. (Tobi's Helmet in the Fourth Shinobi War) He had on an open black cloak with ten clouds on it, revealing his attire, which was a black, long sleeved shirt, black gloves, pants, and boots with white leg warmers. Beside him near his desk was a large sword shaped like a butcher knife.

Sitting in front of the fire place in the warm and open aired study of the Akatsuki leader was a horse sized, blood red, nine-tailed fox. It currently had its eyes open, the blood red orbs watching every move they made.

The mysterious guild master was leaning back in his chair, studying them with one crystal blue eye. He reached into his desk and pulled out a folder and read it. He hummed and snorted at what he was reading before putting it down. He spoke in a calm, authoritive, yet soft voice, Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, would you kindly fetch Team 7 for me? There are some discrepancies that need to be sorted out. If Kon gives you lip, smack him in the head for me." Kakuzu seemed to grin at that, nodding as he set off on his assigned task.

The man regarded Jiemma now, before motioning for the elderly man to sit in the chair opposite him. After the man settled, he spoke. "I have invited you here to think about a guild alliance. As you know, the Akatsuki isn't recognized as a guild by the Council. With the help of Sabertooth, I hope to change that. You are currently the strongest guild in Fiore, and have a very well kept record. However, in order for a more… permanent… alliance, we need to understand each other."

The man took a breath before continuing. "As such, please allow myself the honor of an introduction. My name is Naruto Senju, and I your guild caught my attention by having my childhood friend, Yukino Aguaria, as a member."

Yukino's breath hitched as the man, now known as Naruto, took off his straw hat and mask. The man was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. He had pitch black hair with white streaks in it, like lightning. He had deep scars on the left side of his face, and had a black headband wrapped around his eye. His hair was spiky and untamed, reaching to the nape of his neck.

Naruto looked at Yukino with a small, soft smile as he said. "It has been a very long time, Yukino. I see you have grown into a fine woman."

Yukino sputtered. "B-but, you were taken! What happened?"

Jiemma was about to scold her for speaking to a Guild Master like that, but stopped at Naruto's laughter. He laughed and laughed, tears coming from his eyes as he calmed down. "I was taken and trained by some of the most powerful Mages in Fiore. They taught me to control my magic and how to use it. Now, I must ask that all questions be saved for a bit longer as my troublesome apprentice and his Team need to have a talking to."

A group of three children (Konohamaru Corps.) walked in, all of them wearing plain black shirts. The leader, Konohamaru, walked forward. "Master, if this is about that prank…"

Naruto cut him off. "No, this is about a new S-Rank mission I have for you."

Konohamaru perked up at that, he and his team hadn't been allowed to take any S-Rank missions yet, as they were still training. "Yeah? And what is it?"

Naruto got serious and said. "An escort mission. You will be in charge of guiding Jiemma and his group in their exploration of the guild and answer any of their questions, provided that they aren't about Guild secrets. Show them the library and training grounds. Even the cafeteria. Dismissed!"

Team 7 saluted as they walked out, the Sabertooth mages following. Naruto spoke up. "Yukino, please stay. We need to talk about the promise."

**AN: And this is the start of my newest story! Naruto is a Demon-God Slayer, and has some very interesting students and abilities. I may add Ezra, or not. Don't know yet. Tell me what you think, and I will give you more. Don't, and I will eat your eternal soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Next chapter baby! And a Fight too! Also, my waffle hut dream may come true! My Dad said that if I stay the year in college, he'll pay for half of the hut, while my saved up money from being a stingy bastard all my life pays the other!**

**For that, I give you the next chapter!**

(Chapter 2: The Akatsuki Guild's Number One Mage or Who will be the true Master of the Akatsuki?)

Jiemma honestly thought that the boy, Konohamaru, was a breath of fresh. He was young and had the utmost faith in his Master. As they were shown the guild he often talked about how strong the man, Naruto, was. How Konohamaru would, after basic training, be taken on as his apprentice if he worked hard enough.

They were shown the library, which was run by a blue haired woman named Konan. Inscribed in the door were the words 'Knowledge is Power.' The Library was enormous, filled with books on every subject. Konohamaru said that it was expected for all members to know at least two types of magic, thus all the books.

While he talked with Konohamaru, Minerva spoke with the young girl n the boys squad, Moegi. The girl was in awe over the woman, asking questions and talking to her. Minerva loved it. She never had a younger sibling, so she adored the girl.

They arrived outside, allowing the Sabertooth guild members to see where they were. They were situated in a long and deep valley. Which had a large forest, lake, and multiple training fields in it. They saw a man with blue skin instructing some children in sword use. Konohamaru walked up to the man, who turned to the boy, a shark's grin on his face that made Minerva hot under the collar.

'Hey Brat! Who're the people? Wait, don't tell me! They're target practice for Deidara and his explosive magic."

"No, they're guests of Master's. I'm showing them around. And looking for Pain, Kisame."

The man named Kisame frowned at the last part. "Stay away from Pain. He's been up to something and I feel it may go down soon."

As they were talking, an orange haired and purple ripple eyed man came up to them, a scowl on his face. Kisame tensed up as the man approached, his stance aggressive. "Kisame, where is Naruto? I need to speak to him."

Kisame growled. "Refer to him as Master in my presence, Pain. As for where he is, he is in his study with an old friend. Leave him alone."

Pain scowled before smirking. He raised his hand, a yellow beam of light appearing in his hand. "Well then, I think it's time for new management, don't you think so?"

(Naruto' Study)

Naruto looked at his old friend, even as she did the same. She had grown into a fine young woman, a true beauty. He hadn't seen her in years, only communicating through letters. He was proud of her, of her newfound strength.

And so they talked. He told her of what happened after he was taken. How he was forced to build a tower to resurrect the mage Zeref. Of the red head who had befriended him and helped him escape. He told her of his time learning from his master, Jiraiya, in the magic arts. How he never stopped learning, studying several types of magic, how he mastered his Demon-God Slayer magic.

He told her everything, and she did the same.

They sat there in silence, both happy to have finally found each other. Yukino had always held Naruto in a high regard, looking up to him. Now, she felt a stirring in her chest, something warm when he smiled at her. She didn't know what it was, but she embraced it.

Before either could talk, a seal on Naruto' desk glowed red, alerting him of a danger. He stood from his desk, his height being around 6'5". he strode out of his office, the large fox following him while Yukino trailed behind. When he stepped outside, they were treated to the sight of Pain running amuck. He upturned trees, launched his light beams and attacked anyone, thankfully not killing them.

Naruto growled, his good mood lost to him. Pain had been causing more and more trouble, and now he was attacking his Guild! His family! In front of guests no less. Naruto abruptly released his power, freezing everyone.

This feeling, this absolute dread, it made Pain shrink back in fear of his- former- Master. How could one man have this much power How!? Naruto slowly took his coat off, followed by his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Yukino blushed at his muscled six-pack abs. His body was lean and powerful, not disgusting like a bodybuilders. His muscles rolled and moved with him as he brought out his left hand, open palmed.

He uttered one thing from his mouth. "Dead Bone Sword."

The Sabertooth Mages watched with a grim curiosity as a long bone grew from his palm. He grasped it with his right hand, pulling it slowly out of place. It grew longer and longer as he kept pulling. Finally he finished and had a long bone- the size of a katana- in his right hand. He swung it around a few times experimentally before pointing it at a fearful Pain.

He moved so fast, no one saw him. He appeared in front of Pain, the bone sword going through the traitors sternum. Pain gasped. He coughed up loads of blood as he staggered back. He looked up at the vengeful form of Naruto, how from his downed angle he looked like a vengeful God. A Demon-God. He understood in that instant. Understood why Naruto gained that name.

He was powerful.

Too powerful to beat.

Pain looked up at his former Master as he brandished another bone-this time an axe- and raised it in the air. "Pain, may you find peace in the next life, you couldn't in this one." And in one swing, the traitorous mage was dead. Beheaded.

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he looked at the dead man. He hated killing. It made him feel as if his humanity was leaving him. With each death he caused or saw, he felt the pull of their life force as it left them. It hurt him, seeing what could have been good friends, new family, or allies die needlessly.

Tears dripped from his eyes as he thought of all his dead comrades, all his dead friends. He absently noted a gentle hand on his shoulder. He followed the appendage to his old friend-Yukino's-face. He let the tears flow, his pain being unable to be held back.

Why? Why had Pain done this? Why? They were family!? Family! He took the man into his guild, gave him the one thing he wanted, and now he revolted and was dead. Because of him. Because he existed. Because he knew of his secret. Of his love. Of his mercy.

Naruto looked at Yukino and smiled a watery smile. He looked at the gathered mages, both guest and comrade apart, before speaking. "Bury Pain in the cemetery. I must go and be alone. I have lost a brother today."

He vanished after that, to his personal chambers.

(Naruto's personal chambers)

Naruto appeared in his living room, a nice and quaint apartment connected to his office. He hung his cloak on his coat rack and put his shirt back on even as he felt the familiar presence of his roommate. He sighed in bliss as he felt her hands on his scarred back, even covered by his shirt she knew they were there. She pressed herself into his back, even though he was taller than her, he felt her impressive bust poke him.

He turned and beheld the sight of one of his future wives, seeing as he wanted to carry on his clan, her lightly freckled face in a concerned stare. Her green eyes gave nothing away as she put her hand on his face. Her pink hair almost touched reached her knees, and her pink kimono made her look like an angel.

His angel.

He had saved her after a run in with his old friend, Erza Scarlet. He had personally nursed her back to health, sadly unable to heal her enough to allow her to continue her previous occupation. She had refused him at first, vehemently. She had verbally attacked him, yelled and screamed at him at the top of her lungs, and yet he remained. A single constant in her life. After a month of this, she had finally accepted his help.

He was patient with her. At first she had been silent, content to let him take care of her. He had made it a routine to wash her long hair, babbling away about his apprentice and the newest recruits, or the missions he assigned. All the while she had listened, learning about him, his past, and his dreams. The first thing she had said other than yelling and curses was a simple why.

He had looked at her, freezing her to her spot by his tortured eyes, filled with sorrow, pain, and grief as he said words that reverberated through her. He had said "I know what it's like to not be wanted."

After that, he showed her his scars. His eye he gained from his friend, long dead. Told her of his dead clan, how they had several bloodlines, such as the Dead Bone Pulse magic, or his Wood magic, and finally about his Demon-God magic.

How he was abandoned by his family, his friend Yukino, his enslavement, Erza Scarlet, and finally about his dead master and the mans dream.

"To live in a world where everyone understood each other, a world where one man knew the pain of others. My dream is a dream of peace in the land of Fiore. My dream is of the new Dawn that is to come."

She had listened to his plan, how he would force the world to change, giving them a common enemy to unite them.

In the end, she had embraced him, commanding him to live. To live and never stop. She confessed her love, the love she had tried to deny herself, to him. She was his angel.

His angel.

He held her and the tears came again, and she held him, knowing that he cared for the mages of his guild as a family.

All through the night she held him, ushering him to bed. And when he finally collapsed, she got under his covers and snuggled against his warm body, content in his love for her as he was with her.

Even if she had to share, she would only let those who truly cared be with him.

She was his angel.

The angel of the Demon-God Slayer.

And her name was Ikaruga Senju, one of the future wives of Naruto Senju.

**AN: Took a long time to write this seeing as I had to rewrite the ending several times, each time with different girls till I settled on Ikaruga. She was the only one who no one knew what had happened to after her battle with Erza, so I had Naruto save her. Next chapter is a time skip to when Fairy Tail emerges and Tobi comes into play. And no, Tobi will not be a bad guy, he will be a loyal follower of Naruto.**

**Have a nice day you filthy animals.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: New chapter! I would like to say a very big thank you to SonOfHades and LoverOfArtemis for the lemon. All of you give him praises, all of you! If I don't see one review complimenting his writing style, I will eat all of your souls! He put time and effort into this, and I am pleased with how it turned out! Now, do I need to get Magg to teach you guys the meaning of love? Oh and I am obligated to say that there is a lemon in this chapter. **

(Chapter 3)

As he awoke, Naruto's senses were dulled considerably, a side-effect of his breakdown the previous night. Here he was now, half a day later in his bedroom, his pillow just barely drying from the tears, and the guilt was still weighing down on him, though not as intensely as it had yesterday. His eyes opened and shut immediately, not expecting the sunlight to burn through the curtains, taking a moment for his retinas to heal and adapt. As he lay there feeling slightly embarrassed at the childish problem, he felt something—or rather someone pleasantly pressed against his body.

He looked down and saw his pink-haired angel with her back against his chest, the back of her head nuzzled to his neck. He took a moment to admire her: the strawberry-pink hair flowing down her back, the impossibly adorable freckles symmetrically found under her eyes. Eyes green like the forest surrounding their guild, eyes that glimmered so irresistibly that the moon and the stars envied them. He could stare into them for hours, deciphering the playfulness and the care they exuded. He was pulled out of his observations by the unknown yet comfortable squishy sensation affecting his member. In his groggy stupor, Naruto unconsciously began to grind himself against his lover's shapely rear, moaning on instinct at how pleasurable the action was. Unexpectedly, she was soon awakened and began to move in rhythm with Naruto, pressing herself fiercely against the black and white haired man.

Naruto had grown accustomed to the actions of a gentleman, always polite and chivalrous to those of the fairer sex. Though in bed, his demon-slayer abilities began to show themselves, giving him a fiercely dominant and possessive attitude toward his lovers; this attitude never resulted in physical harm to his lovers (if you don't count the red spank marks and temporary inability to walk straight that the women gained), it only meant that he always took the lead, and when he hit, he hit HARD. His 14-inch morning wood (A/N: He's Naruto Uzumaki, which automatically means he's got a Ph.D (a pretty huge dick), plus he's 6'5" so I tried to make it proportional) was raging, his senses drowning in the need to give (and consequentially be given) pleasure to the ones he loved, specifically the beautiful pinkette grinding against him. Without further ado, Naruto got to work on filling Ikaruga's morning with a session that she wouldn't forget.

Ikaruga gasped as the blonde's hands went to work on her firm breasts, massaging them and tweaking the nipples vigorously. She knew that Naruto had a fetish for giving pleasure more than receiving, and with herself never finding a problem in their love-making, she let him take her. He kissed and licked his way down her back, taking in the aroma of her hair, smelling of strawberries and velvet cake. He was riling himself up on the scent, and added even more pressure to his grip on her; he needed her just like he needed all of his Foxy-ladies, and he was hard-pressed on never letting them go. Her moans and the sharp intakes of breath encouraged him more than a crowd of one-million, music to his ears. He roamed past her hair, his hands slowly massaging their way to her ever-treasured love-canal, adding one finger and then a second over time to prepare her. He turned her on her stomach, ass up, and began licking and nipping at her rear like a lion would fresh kill. The sudden attention to her lower half thoroughly pleasured her, and Ikaruga was surprised to find that she was mere moments away from her first orgasm. Naruto's fingers felt the building pressure, letting him know she was almost there. Out of nowhere, Naruto added a third finger and began to pump at an erratic pace, mimicking a dick in its final moments before unloading, and then took as large a bite of her ass as he could, as if he were literally trying to eat it; Naruto's teeth curled around his lips so as not to break skin, and he set about giving her rear-end a hickey. Ikaruga's eyes popped open and she buried her head within the pillows, pushing her butt against Naruto's mouth while grinding into his fingers ferociously. Her pussy flooded, Naruto having removed his fingers and cupping his hands to catch as much of the heavenly nectar as possible.

Naruto removed his mouth from her rear, nuzzling it lovingly like a stuffed animal. He then took his face away just enough to chug the liquid from his hands and lick them clean; he could honestly say; that he loved her and his other lovers' pussy-juices more intensely than he did ramen (A/N: AAAAAAAHHH Take cover, Naruto loves something more than ramen, it's the end of the world!). If he had it his way, Naruto's meals would be replaced with the love-juice of his the women he loved, but alas it cannot be so. To indulge his every raging demonic instinct, Naruto lifted Ikaruga's legs (They fell limp after the intense high of her orgasm receded) and dove into her sex, spanking her ass and wrapping her pale, silky-smooth legs around his head (in Naruto's own words, "Wearing her like the crown she is"). His tongue set to work, plunging in as deeply as he could, twisting around and navigating her love-canal with a ferocious tenacity. Through all of this, he could hear his love moaning, sighing, and breathing incredibly sharply

Up above, Ikaruga was in heaven. The love of her life's tongue was eating her out like a buffet, while one of his hands was firmly planted on/pawing and spanking her ass, the other, now moist and somewhat sticky with her own juices, massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples expertly, the pink buds super sensitive to his vigorous yet gentle and caring fondles. The pink-haired beauty could only writhe in the pleasure, curling over her lover's head and humping into his tongue, a wanton look plastered on her face with her eyes slightly rolled back and her own tongue lulling out, a small trail of drool leaking out from having either forgotten/ having giving up on swallowing her saliva. It soon found its way to Naruto's head, and when one of his hands went to sample the liquid and bring it to his mouth for a taste, the blonde went wild with a newfound vigor. Deep within his mind, the deepest sexual desire that Naruto Senju could express was the need to be surrounded by the very essence of the women he loved; he wanted to taste them and all they had to offer, literally developing an appetite solely for them. The inherent instinct of demon-slayers to completely wreck women in bed was rivaled by Naruto's drive to make them moan and scream in ecstasy, making for a devastating man in bed. Only now, when the woman was approaching her third orgasm (the second having been lost somewhere in the moans and cries of "Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" and "More, please, more!" did Naruto recognize the intense heat his own member was giving off. Deciding that it was time to get to business, the blonde attacked Ikaruga's clit, gently twisting it and sucking on it like a nipple or a binky; his craving for her delicious essence had returned ten-fold, shown by the hungry and surprisingly loud rumbles given off by his stomach. Ikaruga moaned even harder, knowing exactly what it was he craved, what she knew he honestly desired more than air to breath; while working her clit with his tongue, Naruto positioned his mouth around her opening, readying himself for his favorite dish, which she served him with a delirious cry of "Oh, oh, kami, Naruto-kun! Ah, ah, ah, I'm cu-cumming, Naruto-samaaa!"

Naruto would have raised an eyebrow at the added "-sama" were it not for the flood of his favorite treat emptying into his mouth. Naruto hungrily lapped up the pussy-juice, letting his angel know how much he cherished her. Setting her back down gently, he saw her fucked-stupid expression with an added deep-pink blush to her face. Uncharacteristically enough, when it came to his favorite food Naruto was incredibly greedy; this came with the demonic possessiveness and dominance. He didn't even like sharing his loves' tastes with them, taking it all for himself. He looked down at Ikaruga with an incredible hunger and possessiveness shown clearly in his eyes, lit with an enthusiasm and craving that he didn't even attain in the middle of a heated battle. Without a second thought, Naruto began to insert himself into her tight love-canal; the length and wrist-like girth of his member made it a tight fit, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The pinkette gasped highly, slowly starting to squeal at the feel of her lover's dick; the heat it gave off was fierce like the sun, and with something so large and warm moving at an increasingly rough and speedy pace inside her, Ikaruga was putty in Naruto's hands. Her mind was blank save the thoughts of "Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama" and "More, harder, faster, please, take me Naruto-sama." The latter she voiced openly, once again music to his ears. She writhed around in pleasure, quickly experiencing the fourth oragasm of the evening, remembering each one vividly. Naruto pushed hard inside of her, his head kissing her cervix with each thrust, threatening to actually enter her baby-chamber (strangely enough it wouldn't be the first time). Wanting to only add to the pleasure they were both experiencing, Naruto took hold of her lovely hips and twisted her around to assume the doggy-style position, all while he was still inside of her, letting her cum again, the fourth and fifth orgasms combining into a mind-numbing duo of unfathomable intoxication. Naruto pressed himself against her completely, leaning over her back and heartily letting sweet, hunger-filled growls find their way to her, such as "You're mine, Angel-chan! My Angel-chan!" and "I love you, Ikaruga-hime! I want to be all that you'll ever need. I want you to black out from this pleasure, my Ikaruga-hime! My Angel-chan!

Shivers traveled up and down her spine, her eyes watering from the mixture of her love's size, prowess in bed, and the clear, loving possessiveness with which he cherished her. Behind the pleasure, the indulgence that she always got from him, she felt like the safest, luckiest woman in the world, wrapped in his arms and pressed against him. Naruto's final thrusts grew erratic and uncontrolled, prompting him to lean back and give Ikaruga's ass a few final gropes and spanks, only pushing her to squeal, writhe and moan harder underneath him. As he finally came, he reassumed his previous position, pressing her against him and trying to feel as much of her as possible, massaging her breasts and soft, supple stomach, unloading with a shout of " My Ikaruga-hime! My Angel-chan!" as he poured what felt to both of them like nearly two-pints worth of jizz into her. They stayed like that for about three minutes while he completely unloaded, in that time Ikaruga blacked out from the sheer heat and intensity of his load, falling limp under him. Naruto would have noticed if not for the fact that even before, he had been supporting her with arm wrapped under her breasts and the other on the mattress. The blonde pulled out, flipping the pinkette over to see her face; the beauty mixed with the wanton-lust and fulfillment in her face got him hard all over, though seeing as how she had already fallen back asleep, he decided to just turn her over, lay on top and grind into her ass-cheeks until he was satisfied, continuing to do so as he fell back asleep.

(Four Hours Later)

Jiemma and the rest of Sabertooth sat in the cafeteria of Akatsuki at the head table, waiting for the leader to arrive for breakfast to start. They were given several choices, eggs, sausage, hash browns, bacon, and even ramen. They had gotten a nice nights sleep, even after the attempted one man rebellion yesterday. Yukino sighed as she looked at Naruto's right hand man, Kakuzu, as the large man took his mask and hood off. His long brown hair fell to his shoulders as he piled a plate full of bacon, sausage, and eggs. It had shocked and scared them that he had stitches in the corners of his mouth, even more so that he had even more stitches all over his body.

Minerva eyed his muscular frame, a slight lustful glint in her eyes. She would never say it aloud, but his stitches turned her on a bit, making her clench her thighs under the table. She could feel his magical power, the shear unrelenting force of it was astounding. She could feel that he was strong, stronger than her father. She decided to make small talk with the imposing man. "Kakuzu-San, what rank in the Akatsuki are you? I've noticed that there aren't that many red clouded cloaks here."

Kakuzu looked at her, and gave a nod. "I'm Naruto's right hand man. When he isn't here, I'm in charge. However, when he takes a team, I am the first person he invites for the mission. And the reason you don't see that many is because the red clouded Akatsuki members are the elites. The best of the best. There are only ten of us. First is Sasori of the Red Sand. Second Deidara the Mad Bomber. Then Hidan the Immortal. Fifth is Kisame Hoshigaki. Sixth was Pain. Seventh was Itachi Uchiha. Eighth is Killer Bee. I'm ninth. And number ten is Naruto. We will most likely try to find a replacement for Pain soon, and if we can't, everyone below him moves up a space, and we find a new number one. I know several people who are gunning to join the elites. Not only do we get better pay, missions, and the cloaks, we also have access to the lounge. That was the biggest reason I joined."

Yukino sweat dropped as she said. "The Lounge?"

Kakuzu nodded in a matter of fact manner. "The Lounge is amazing. It has nice couches, a very well stocked bar, and a pool table."

The conversations in the cafeteria stopped as Naruto appeared, wearing his usual outfit minus the hat, Ikaruga on his arm. He walked to the head table and sat down next to Kakuzu, Ikaruga sitting on his right. Soon they were joined by the other Elite members. (Ok, they look exactly like they do in the Anime and Manga. Not gonna describe them.) He stood after everyone was seated. "We of the Akatsuki are lucky that we have visitors today. I would like to personally apologize to them for Pain's actions yesterday. He was our brother, our friend, and he betrayed us. I have been hurt on a personal level, as he was one of the founding members of our guild, alongside Itachi, Killer Bee, Kakuzu, and myself. We sought out to change the world, to find this thing called peace. Let him be remembered as he was, all those years ago. A kind, gentle man who cared for each of you as his family. He will not be remembered as a traitor, but as my brother. I will say this, though, as of right now we will not be hiding. We will make our presence known, and with the help of Sabertooth, we will bring about a new era to the land of Fiore. WE ARE THE AKATSUKI, AND WE WILL BRING A NEW DAWN TO THE WORLD!"

He roared the last part, the assembled guild members clapped and yelled their agreement. Jiemma smirked as he clapped. He was now more than glad he had agreed to ally himself with the Akatsuki. Together, they would be the best, and no one could stop them. He looked at Minerva, who was stealing glances at Kakuzu, and internally smiled. His daughter may have found a good husband, and if he played his cards right, the chance at strong grandchildren. He looked at Yukino, who had stars in her eyes as she listened to Naruto, and devised a plan to form an even tighter alliance between the two guilds. His eyes finally rested on the pink haired woman who had come in with Naruto, recognizing her as Ikaruga, he thought of something. Could Naruto be making a harem to carry on his legacy?

Naruto sat down and dug into his ramen and eggs, content that the sin of killing his old friend was forgiven. All that remained was to engrave his name on the memorial stone.

(That Afternoon)

Naruto stood in front of a black stone in the center of the valley of the end, as that was the name given to it by his teacher and surrogate father. He ran his hand over the various names of his dead brothers and sisters. He stopped at one particular one and sighed. He could clearly remember that day. It had been a normal one, one he had hoped would be a day of history. But it had not turned out like he had hoped. Instead of being a happy ending, it had turned into disaster. The day his master had left him, the day he was found by Jiraiya. The day the pervert died. He had known this person as a student of the man, and hoped she could forgive him too.

He had prayed continuously for forgiveness that day, as he remembered his dead friends. He looked at the group of names on the stone one more time. He had met them a long time ago, when the times were happier for them. He had just started the Akatsuki and needed recruits. He had tried convincing them, but they had other ideas. His thoughts turned to his lost family. To the sister he had found, and secretly taken care of. He had never revealed himself to her, deciding to be a protector from the shadows. He had watched as she grew, the pain in his heart growing and his hate for their parents escalating. They had abandoned him because of his Demon-God Slayer powers, but they had no reason to abandon her.

He thought back to his trip to Edolas, how he had saved this woman from her wounds, but she was still in the Infirmary, awake yet unable to leave. She had been eternally thankful to him for his help, pledging herself to him. He had chuckled at that, saying that she had to get better before that. But, they had found out that she had a severe weakening of the bones in her legs because her injuries were so severe. She had been heartbroken at that, but had decided to become his secretary. Not that she reduced his paperwork load.

He had gone back to his village, and killed them. He felt no remorse for it, as they were horrid people.

He looked at the stone for a moment longer, remembering the last name on the black rock. She had, at one point, been a good friend of his any time he left the valley to head down to Magnolia Town. It amazed him that no one there had known about the valley. Anytime he had gone to the growing town, he would eventually meet her. It had turned into a game of sorts. He had been there in her weakest moment, and she had helped ease the guilt and pain in his heart, if only for a few moments in a day.

Naruto knew his abilities could only be learned by his descendants, and he had talked at length about a possible harem with Ikaruga. She had accepted that fact and said she would be okay with it.

But for the moment, he was content with his beautiful pink haired angel. Ikaruga was his love, his friend, and his confident. He could trust her with any secret.

With a smile Naruto ran his fingers along the names of his precious people one last time before he left to go to the festival going on.

_Levy McGarden_

_Wendy Marvell_

_Mirajane Strauss_

He knew that they would see each other again one day, but when and where, he had no idea. All he knew was that he had a family to take care of. And maybe after, he could visit Erza Knightwalker at her cottage near the outskirts of the valley. God knows she enjoyed the company.

**(Time Skip- Two Years)**

Naruto felt something stir in the air. It had been two years since the alliance of Sabertooth and Akatsuki. In those years, Naruto had noticed how Jiemma became arrogant in his guild. Luckily, Minerva spent most of her time with her new husband Kakuzu, caring for their one year old child, to be affected by the old man.

Naruto looked into the mirror of his bathroom. His black and white hair had gotten longer and spikier. He had stopped wearing his straw hat, instead going with a new mask. It was orange and had one eye hole, a swirl starting from it. He had on a long sleeved black shirt and gloves, his black pants and boots not having changed. His Akatsuki cloak was still there, only closed this time.

Over the last year, after Jiemma had become increasingly arrogant, Naruto had been secretly funding Fairy Tail, if only to lessen his guilt to the people who had called it home. He had no intention of letting the home of his precious people be destroyed.

Now, he felt as if something important was happening in the guild. He stepped out of his bathroom to see Ikaruga in a pink kimono standing by the door, his sword in her hand. He walked up to her, kissing her as he strapped the weapon to his back. He didn't want to leave her, wanting to stay with her. But he had to be sure of the guild.

He backed away from her as he said. "I'll be back, Angel." In an instant,. He disappeared in a flock of crows.

(Fairy Tail)

It was a joyous occasion! The Tenrou Team had returned after seven years, and a party was going on. While they weren't happy about the state of the guild, they made a promise to help further it. As they were partying, Macao was filling Markov in on what had been happening. He told the small man about the mysterious benefactor who had kept the guild afloat.

"It's strange. One day I just came into the guild and there was a brown package. On it was a note that said enjoy from Tobi. Since then, every month a package full of money would be there."

Markov nodded as he said. "Well, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth."

A voice broke through the their conversation. "Ooh, Tobi loves parties! Can Tobi join, please? Tobi is a good boy!"

All of the guild turned and looked at a man in an orange mask as he sat on the banister to the S-Class section. Macao said. "So your Tobi? You're the man who has been supporting Fairy Tail!"

Tobi nodded as he looked at Macao. Markov frowned, his face going serious. "Tobi, I'm curious as to why you would help us, what id your reason? Unless you have a tie or connection to our guild, I don't see why."

Tobi seemed to contemplate that. All of a sudden his friendly demeanor changed as his childish voice became deep and serious. "You are correct, Markov-San. I have no reason to do it, other than it amused me to see you flounder and struggle. In all honesty, I did it because I have a deep connection to three members of this guild. If they had not been a part of this guild, I would have happily just eradicated it and been on my way. However, I am curious as to how you, and them by extension, are alive."

Markov looked at Tobi. "We don't really know. But, what I want to know is the names of the people who have stayed your wrath on my guild."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Tobi said sarcastically. "They are Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, and Mirajane Strauss."

"And may I ask as to what your connection to them is?"

. "Naruto Senju."

His name made two of the three girls gain looks of understanding, but Wendy just looked at him. "What does this Naruto guy have to do with me?"

Tobi looked at her, his visible eye looking directly at her. "Foolish little girl. Naruto Senju is your brother."

Wendy looked at him with wide eyes. She had a brother? Before she could ask him about it, Natsu charged Tobi, his fist covered in flames. "Lying bastard!"

As he swung his fist, he passed right through Tobi, and crashed to the other side of the guild. Tobi focused back on Markov and said. "In five days, be at the Fairy Tail cemetery. If you show up, all of your questions will be answered, and you will get to meet the leader of the Akatsuki."

Tobi vanished in a swirl coming from his eye.

Erza turned to Markov. "Akatsuki?"

Markov had a grim look on his face. "The Akatsuki is a Dark Guild. They were a small one seven years ago, but now it seems they have become more powerful. The guild was said to be powerful, even back then. Macao, what can you tell us about them now?"

Macao shuddered as he thought of his run in with the man named Kakuzu. "I had a run in with a man named Kakuzu, who wore the Akatsuki cloak, a black cloak with red nimbus clouds. He was incredibly strong. All I know about them is that they have a brutal track record, having never failed a mission at all. That, and they have been known to have killed off the last remnants of Grimiore Heart. From what I gathered from Kakuzu, he was second in command, he told me that he was weak compared to the actual master of the guild."

Wendy asked after. "Do you think… that… that… he was right. That… Naruto Senju is my brother?"

Markov just nodded. "yes. I had my suspicions about your family. I know about your special bone powers, Wendy-Chan. And only Senju's have them."

Macao spoke up. "But, the supposed last remaining two were slaughtered by the leader of the Akatsuki. A note was left with them, however. It just stated how they were child abandoners and that he dished out his 'True justice.' It was later found out that the couple had two children, a son and daughter. The son would be in his mid twenties by now, and the daughter would be nineteen."

Wendy shook as she put the facts together. She had a family. A brother. And he was alive. She turned to Markov. "I need to go to the cemetery in five days. I need to meet my brother!"

Markov nodded as he said. "You, Me, Erza, Macao, Mirajane, Levy, and Natsu will go. The rest of you will be a ways off as back up. In five days, we get answers."

(That night)

Wendy laid awake that night. She tried to wrap her head around the fact that she had a brother. What was he like? Was he nice? Did he look like her? Where was he all these years? All these questions and more ran through her head.

She got up and made her way to the roof. She sat there, staring at the moon. After a while, she heard footsteps. A figure sat next to her, and when she looked it was Tobi. He stared at the moon before he said something.

"Your brother didn't want to abandon you. He wanted to take care of you, but he didn't know if you would accept him. You see, he has done many, many, terrible things. He has killed before, but he always asked for forgiveness. When you meet him, I ask that you try to understand his reason for not being there. He always watched out for you,. Sometimes he would sneak away and tuck you in at night. When you were on that mission where you were beaten by that mage and he was about to rape you, he was the one to obliterate him. He cares for you, and he hopes that you can forgive him."

Wendy had tears in her eyes as she heard about her brother. She had noticed these things, and on that day against the enemy mage, how someone was looking out for her. She had just brushed it off, but now, now she knew.

Before she could ask him any questions, Tobi was gone.

(Akatsuki Base-Next day)

Naruto laughed manically as he held a match in his hand. He was about to drop it when he heard his office door open and Erza walked in, grabbing the match and putting it out. The woman had short scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wore a white, ruffled blouse and a black skirt. She had on a pair of black knee high heeled boots. She shook her head as she said. "Master, you can't light the paperwork on fire."

Naruto cried anime tears as he looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk, even as he saw it growing. "But, Erza-chan, it just won't die! I have other thing sto do beside this paper work!"

Erza sighed as she nodded. "Fine." Naruto whooped as he ran from his office. He had to train Konohamaru anyways.

**AN: And that is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and please give a nice round of reviews to SonOfHades and LoverOfArtemis for the lemon. I thank you. Now, as of now, the harem is a such: Ikaruga, Yukino, Mirajane, Edo/Erza, Levy, and Aries. I will not be making any changes to it, and as such, I will be working hard to get my Waffle Hut open by spring. I am not a monkey, and Chinese food is delicious. Bye!**

**(Omake)**

**Naruto sat in his office as he looked at Konohamaru, a tick mark on his forehead. "Kono, what the fuck!? Do you know how much paperwork you caused me?"**

**Konohamaru shrugged as he said. "Well, what did you expect? I mean, it was funny."**

"**You little bastard! Was it really necessary to pour all that flour on Kisame? Or to cut Hidan's head off and use it as a football?"**

"**Well, they badmouthed ramen."**

**Naruto looked at him blankly, before grinning. "Well then, good job. However, as punishment, you must take Ikaruga-Chan and Erza-Chan shopping, all the expenses coming out of your pay. However, if I should, I don't know, drop some money."**

**Konohamaru knew he was getting off easy and accepted his punishment.**

**(Later that day)**

**After hours of shopping, it came time to pay and Konohamaru pulled out the slip of paper that represented the money he would use to pay for it. Instead of a note for money, it was a picture of Naruto flipping him off, a grin on his face as it said 'This is what you get!'**

**Konohamaru fell to his knees and yelled to the heavens. "NAARRRUUUUTTTTTOOOOOO!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Next chapter is here. Enjoy! Oh and, Edo Erza will be Ezra. Fuck, I have a goddamn hang over from last night. Oh and, Ezra as in Knightwalker dude, not Erza Scarlet.**

(Chapter 4- Day of the Meeting)

Naruto looked at his secretary, Erza Knightwalker, as she walked in. He had gone to Edolas to recon the Fairy Tail mages strength, and had found her dying after a fight with her counterpart Erza Scarlet. He had taken her into his arms, taking her to the Anima and back to the Valley of the End. There, he had her heal in the hospital, waiting for her to awaken so he could make his offer at a new life. When she had woken up, he had walked in, a kind smile on his face as he talked with her. After explaining where she was and who he was, she had pledged herself to him and his cause.

Ezra put some folders on his desk as she looked at him with a smile. This man had saved her, given her a home and purpose. He had healed her, protected her, and more recently, loved her. After talking with Ikaruga, she had been convinced to join his harem and help carry on his legacy. While they had not slept together, as she wasn't ready for that.

She sighed as she handed him the folders. "Naruto, you should really be going now. Your meeting will be soon and you don't want to be late."

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, something he had been doing recently as he tried to relieve his stress. Ikaruga had been making him use his cloning magic to take care of his work and forcing him to take breaks with both Ezra and herself. They had become more sexually active, sometimes she entered his office and shoved all his paperwork off of his desk before she let out a cute little whine for him to fuck her brains out.

What he didn't know was that she had been trying to get pregnant, deciding that the fastest way was to just have sex as much as possible. Not that he would have complained.

Naruto stood, donning his Tobi disguise as he looked at Ezra. "Ezra, please tell Kakuzu to prepare for the tournament. We need to finally make ourselves known to the world at large."

With his order given, he left in a swirling vortex.

(Fairy Tail Cemetery)

Wendy, Markov, Macao, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, and Natsu were waiting at the cemetery for the man named Tobi and the leader of the Akatsuki. Wendy had decided to wear the outfit she had when she went to Edolas, and the others wore their usual outfits. She was anxious for the meeting to start, wanting to know the truth about her brother.

As they waited they heard the sound of eating and turned to the stone wall only to see Tobi eating a stick of dango, his face turned away from them as he had his mask tilted up. After finishing his snack, the orange masked man jumped down from the wall and walked towards Wendy. All the others tensed as he neared the girl.

Stopping five feet from her, he spoke. "I believe I owe you answers. Ask your questions."

Markov stepped forward. "Where is the leader of the Akatsuki?"

Tobi chuckled. "I am."

They looked at him, slightly scared. Wendy stepped forward, her face full of strength and determination. "And what about my brother?"

Tobi looked at her and after a sigh sat on a nearby bench. He waited before replying. "Your brother is very close. He showed great concern about Tenrou Island, and fell into a very deep depression after. He felt that it was partially his fault that you disappeared and blames himself. He thought that if he had revealed himself to you sooner, you could have been saved."

Wendy smiled at that. Her brother loved her. Enough to feel so guilty for something that wasn't his fault. "And where is he?" Was Natsu's question.

Tobi looked at him before he reached for his mask. He started to slowly pull it off, revealing Naruto's face. He looked at Wendy, sadness in his lone eye as he said. "Right here."

Wendy looked at him, joy on her face as she rushed over to him. She hugged him, squeezing him with all of her might. Here he was, her brother. Her brother, who cared for her in the shadows. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she held him and he wrapped his muscled arms around her smaller frame.

Markov looked on, feeling a mix of happiness and seriousness. This Naruto was the leader of the Akatsuki, and while the guild didn't kill innocent civilians, it was still a Dark Guild. Mirajane and Levy were looking at Naruto with blushes on their faces as they looked at the man that had been their savior years ago.

It had been a B-Ranked mission and Mira and Levy had decided to pair up for it. But the mission had gone south fast. An S-Rank Dark Mage had been leading the group of bandits they were sent to apprehend. They had been beaten badly, and were about to be raped when a black and white haired boy had saved them. After, they had looked everywhere for him, only finding his name to be Naruto Senju.

Now here he was, leader of the Akatsuki and the older brother of Wendy.

Naruto looked at Markov after he finished embracing Wendy. "We need to have a long talk. About my plan and about the goals of the Akatsuki."

And so he told them of his plan. About the Akatsuki and his past. He explained the reason behind his actions and what they meant. About the tournament that would save Fairy tail that the Akatsuki would be hosting, and how he would personally ensure that they would be allowed into the Akatsuki Guild Location.

By the end, everyone, including Natsu and Erza, had cried and accepted the plan as a good one.

Naruto looked at Wendy, a smile on his face as he spoke. "Wendy, I know we just met, but I need to go home to the Valley of the End. I will be back to escort you to my guild. I have some business to take care of."

He kissed the top of her head and warped himself away.

(Naruto's personal apartment)

**Lemon!**

Naruto appeared in his home, taking his cloak off and hanging it on the wall hook. He felt… lighter now. As if he was floating. He walked into his bedroom, only to see Ikaruga wearing red lace see through lingerie.

He felt himself get hard by just looking at her. His gaze followed he as she stood. She sauntered up to him, her head meeting his chest as she grabbed his head and brought it down to her lips. They kissed passionately for several minutes, breaking only to breath.

After, she gabbed his hand and lead him to their bedroom, pushing him on the bed as she closed and locked the door. She slowly took her top off, her DD- Breasts bouncing slightly as she freed them from their lacy confines. She sashayed over to the man she loved and crawled her way up to his head.

She leaned down and whispered huskily into his ear. "Just lay back and let me do all the work, Na-Ru-To-Kun."

She pulled his pants down as she got between his legs. She grasped his member and gave it a light lick. Deciding that she liked the taste, she licked the underside a long, slow lick as she smiled up at Naruto, who was sitting up now. She brought up one of her hands to caress his balls as she said. "Naruto-Sama, your dick tastes so good. How can I resist!"

She took the head into her mouth, circling it with her tongue as she smirked, seeing the expression on his face. She gave the head another lick as she dragged her tongue down the underside of his member, taking the time to suck his balls.

She brought her attention back to the raging purple cock in front of her as she engulfed it and took four inches down her throat. She slowly and methodically swallowed inch after inch until she was deepthroating him. She proceeded to swallow as fast as she could.

Naruto moaned out. "I-Ikaruga."

Said pinkette smirked as she took the member out of her mouth with a pop. "Now, now, Naruto-Kun. I'm saving all that delicious cum of yours for a very special place."

She stood back up and gently pushed Naruto onto the bed as she straddled him. She quickly took her panties off and lined his member up with her dripping cunt. She lowered herself onto his very large dick. She gasped slightly after he penetrated. No matter how many times he entered her, she could never get over how damn big he was!

She glided down his member, her juices and his slick cock making the penetration smooth. Soon she felt the head of his dick rub against her womb and he was only three inches to go. With a deep breath she plunged down with all of her strength, his member bursting into her womb and giving her a mind blowing orgasm.

After coming down from her orgasmic high, she started to raise and lower herself up and down, moaning his name as she went. Her hands on his chest, she started to pick up speed until her ass was a blur. She continued to moan as she felt him rub all the right places in her.

Naruto flipped them over, a feral grin on his face as he succumbed to his Demon-God Slayer needs. He pulled back until only the head was in, his grin getting bigger as Ikaruga looked at him with wide lust filled eyes. He slammed down with force, her screaming as her pussy juices gushed out of her.

He pounded away at her as he grunted. She was so damn tight! Speeding up, he proceeded to try and re-shape her pussy, driving her to another mind blowing orgasm.

He felt her tight pussy get even tighter as he pounded away at her. After she had come down, she controlled her pussy muscles and tightened further around his member, getting him to try and blow his load.

This continued for a good three hours when Naruto felt his end coming. Bending slightly, he kissed her passionately and spoke. "Ikaruga, who is your mate?"

She gasped. "You are, Naruto-Kun."

"Who is your husband?"

"You are Naruto-Kun."

"Who is your master?"

"You are Naruto-Sama!"

He felt his end nearing and asked her. "Do you want me to fill you with my cum? Do you want me to cover your womb with my seed?"

She but her lip as she all but screamed. "Y-yes! I want your cum in me! I want to feel it slosh around inside me!"

Naruto gave her a feral grin as he whispered in her ear. "What my Angel wants, my Angel gets."

With a roar he buried himself completely inside her, torrents of cum pouring into her hungry womb. He came so much, her womb was painted white from the shear amount of it. He continued to cum in her for five minutes before he tapered off. Her belly was swollen, giving her a pregnant look from the amount of cum inside her as he pulled out, her pussy sealing itself so as to not let any of the essence escape.

Ikaruga was out cold as Naruto wrapped them in a blanket, holding her to his chest. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

Ikaruga cracked open an eye and gave a victorious grin. "Now, let us see if those conception stimulents worked."

**End Lemon!**

(The next week)

Naruto looked at the emissary from Sabertooth in front of him. Yukino looked at him, on her face a deep blush. After being reunited after all those years, she had gained a crush for the black and white haired man.

After reading Jiemma's message, Naruto sighed. The old fool thought himself capable of giving him orders. Him! He who gathered some of the most powerful mages in all of Fiore. He growled and said to the silver haired woman. "Tell Jiemma that I will be hosting a tournament. And that Fairy Tail will be there. I have plans that require them still."

Yukino nodded as she turned to leave. She stopped at Naruto calling her name. "And Yukino… Please be safe."

She smiled, unseen by her back facing him as she left. She felt her heart flutter as she looked at his secretary, Ezra. Said red head gave her an amused smile as she left.

Ezra sighed as she thought. '_Naruto sure doesn't need any help building his harem, that's for sure. I wonder… is she a screamer?'_

**AN: I wrote a lemon for all of you perverts out there. I am looking for a more permanent lemon writer, someone who wouldn't mind writing lemons for all my fics. I promise to give you the recognition you deserve for writing them. Please send me a PM if your interested. Peace and Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A new chapter is in order for this story. And you all must be ready for the revolution! We must topple all of the poonuggets at the top of the world! To your battle stations!**

(Chapter 5- a month Later)

Naruto was walking down the hall of the Sabertooth guild, having had his presence requested for some reason. The black and white haired man had to admit, these people were very arrogant. Everywhere he turned, men eyed him for his power and woman eyed him in lust, no doubt hearing about his immense strength.

He came up to the doors of the main hall where he sensed Jiemma was. He straitened himself as he entered, pushing both doors open. He walked in, and immediately his eyes widened in shock. Bound, gagged, and stripped was Yukino in the center of the room. She was kneeling, a ragged tear of flesh where her guild stamp would be. Naruto walked up to her, his concern showing on his face. Before he neared her, Jiemma caught his attention.

"Naruto, leave her. She is a perverse harlot. We have found evidence that she has been lusting after you, in my eyes, a serious overstep in boundaries. I have taken the steps to excommunicate her from the guild, and thought that you would like to be here for the final part."

Naruto, continuing to see his childhood friend look at him with tear filled eyes, simply stayed quiet. His mind was formulating a plan to escape with both of them, and unfortunately he would have to use his more destructive magic. He watched numbly as Jiemma walked down to the silver haired girl.

Jiemma slowly walked behind the girl and said. "As punishment for this act of lust, Naruto will take your innocence from you. You will be cast out, living like the whore you are."

Naruto felt unbridled fury fill him, something he hadn't felt since his fight with Orochimaru the Snake user. This man, the man he had trusted to help get his guild recognition from the council, was asking him to do something like this? Naruto clenched his jaw, activating his magic.

Turning to Yukino, he gave her a smirk as he went behind her. His more perverted side came out quickly as he admired her tight and plump ass. Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto moved fast, faster than anyone could follow, and had a sobbing Yukino in his arms. Turning to an angered Jiemma he said only two words. "Shinra Tensai."

All of a sudden, an intense force obliterated all of Sabertooth. Jiemma got the worst of it, having his heart stop from the power unleashed alone. It spread out, destroying the guild building, killing anyone who was foolish enough to try and withstand the attack. The shear devastation to the once great guild was astounding. Where a once grand building sat, was nothing but a crater.

Naruto hovered above the wreckage, Yukino still in his arms. He sighed as he thought how lucky it was that Minerva and Kakuzu's son weren't in the building, having long since moved to the Valley. He looked down at Yukino, brushing his hands through her hair. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with love as he smiled to himself. It seems another woman is joining his ever growing harem.

Using his gravity magic, he sped them to the Valley, which surprisingly enough was situated near Magnolia Town. He set them on the ground and carried her to the Hospital in the… He paused as he thought of what to call his Guild's compound. A village was more like it. He took her to the Hospital in the town. Getting her checked in Naruto turned to inform Markov about what had happened.

(With Ikaruga)

Ikaruga stood in the bathroom of Naruto's personal home, a pregnancy test in her hand. She was looking at it intently, hoping beyond hope that she had finally gotten pregnant from the last time they had sex. The thought of all the cum that had been in her womb made her shiver. He certainly never held back.

She held her breath as it showed it's results. A tiny blue plus sign appeared, causing her to squeal in joy. She started to dance in her Dutton up dress shirt and pink panties as she started dancing in place. She was pregnant! She sighed blissfully as she thought over what it would look like.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, making a small sandwich for herself she idly thought of who to tell. She had to tell Naruto, but she wanted it to be special. Ezra would like to know. Kakuzu as he could keep secrets. Not Kisame as he was a blabber mouth. Not Itachi as he would just get drunk and tell Naruto. Hidan…no, hell no. When she had her baby, she would keep that psychopath away from it.

Her mind wandered to the tournament that the Akatsuki were hosting. In eight months, she would give birth and the Akatsuki would officially claim themselves as a guild of Fiore. A fitting time, she thought. Done with her sandwich, she went to the living room and started to brush her long hair.

Her thoughts turned to her breasts as she giggled. Her already impressive bust would only swell in size with the pregnancy. Another positive was that Naruto would be home more, to ensure that nothing happened to her or the baby during the pregnancy.

He was protective of his precious people, and would no doubt be overprotective when he found out. Not to mention he had the tournament to worry about. With so many strangers around the valley, he would be on over drive.

Ikaruga rubbed her belly, a smile on her face. She never would have thought that she would have been a mother. Given her past, she thought that she would just live her life till she died. But Naruto had stepped in, saved her, healed her. He had been patient with her the first few months, taking her abuse quietly. She could never repay him for his kindness. He gave her a home, and after a few yeas, become her lover.

And now, he was the father of her future child.

(With Naruto)

The man stood with Kakuzu, watching as the arena was being built by hundreds of Naruto's wood clones, and Zetsu's spore clones. Naruto would never truly understand what makes the plant man tick. He did know that he did have a tendency to be a cannibal, something that made him very uncomfortable when the plant man was around the children.

He turned to his right hand man and asked. "So, how is Minerva taking the news of Sabertooth's destruction?"

"Good. She stated how she hated he father for what he did to her mother all those years ago. And little Ace is as energetic as ever." The sting using mage said.

Nodding, Naruto left to go to Fairy Tail.

Warping outside the guild, he walked inside. When he opened the door, he came face to face with an angry Teebo. The man was harassing the guild, Wendy in his hands as he threatened the Fairies. His back to Naruto he missed the look of absolute rage on it.

Naruto used his Bone Make and formed a bone spike, slamming it into the Twilight Ogre's foot. The man howled in pain, letting Wendy drop as she scrambled away. Naruto used his wood make to form a stocks, trapping the man as he grinned a feral grin. "So you think picking on my extended family, holding my precious little sister hostage, and being a dumbass will go unpunished? Nope, sorry. So I am going to leave them to your very special punishment as I talk to Markov."

**AN: Kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to get Sabertooth out of the way so that I can get to the story I have set up. Anyway, enjoy and review.**


End file.
